Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to a system and method of improving the performance of a turbocharger for a compression-ignition engine and, more specifically, to a system and method for adjusting parameters of components within the turbocharger.
Turbochargers include a turbine and a compressor that may be connected by a shaft. This turbocharger rotor assembly may rotate on a plurality of fixed pad journal bearings that may experience imbalance load and sub-synchronous vibration depending on the operating speed, oil temperature, and other conditions. The imbalance load and sub-synchronous vibration that occurs in the rotor assembly may be transferred to other components of the turbocharger, causing wear as well as reduced performance. Further, high imbalance load may cause excessive wear on the journal bearings and potential bearing failure.